Two Worlds
by Yoroiden-Samurai-Girl
Summary: A Saint SeiyaYoroiden Samurai Troopers crossover! The troopers are named Elemental Saints and must help fight the Gold Saints of Sanctuary...but what happens when their enemies come back after being gone for three years?
1. Troopers Meet Saints

A/N: Wow, I'm very surprised that no one seemed to think about this. I certainly searched, but all searches turned up absolutely nothing, so I decided to give a stab at writing a crossover fic. After all, what's the worst that can happen? It sucks, and I don't write anymore. LOL. Anyhow, without further ado, may I present (the 1st?? Please let me know if there IS one of these out there) a Yoroiden Samurai Troopers/Saint Seiya crossover. ^___^ _______________________________________________________________________  
  
He loved the beach early in the morning. The sun was up, but not yet hot enough to burn his pale skin, and the smell of the salt water that rippled gently on the shore was intoxicating. He looked back towards the small beach house he shared with his best friend. After his sister had married her fiance, he'd left them incharge of the estate a while so he could attend college. It'd always been his dream to be a Marine Biologist. However, not wanting to be alone, his best friend had agreed to board with him. It was only a matter of time before his friend came peeling out of the house, telling him he'd gotten another cold remedy from Uncle Chin. The young man's green eyes sparkled as a smile crossed his face. His hand reached up to brush his auburn hair from his eyes-it was a surprise it was still auburn, all the egg his friend had put in it. When he'd asked his friend WHY Uncle Chin thought putting a dozen eggs in his hair would help his cold, his friend had mearly shrugged, leaving the young man to wonder if Uncle Chin's sanity was sound. He kicked off his sandles, and walked over to the water's edge. The cool water lapped over his feverish skin as he knelt down and rubbed it on his arms. Not forgetting why he really came outside, he grabbed up his sandles and crossed back over to the beach blanket laid out on the sand, a pile of books on top of it. He had to study, after all. He picked up one of his books and became emersed in it. Beautiful, colorful fishes, the most unique of crustations, and shiny dolphins jumped from the pages. He was happy, reading on all the sea life- unfortunately, the peace was about to be broken.  
  
"SHIN!!!!! SHINNY!!!". The young man's eyes roamed over to where his name was being called. A young man with messy dark blue hair was running towards him-his friend, Shuu. Shin, the man on the beach towel, stood up. He winced, realizing he'd over-stayed his welcome in the sunlight and his shoulders were starting to burn. "Uncle Chin gave me another remedy for your cold!", Shuu exclaimed merrilly, his dark blue eyes sparkling playfully. "What's this one?", Shin asked, afraid to know. "Leave you alone and let you get better on your own.". Shin let out a sigh of relief. "Truthfully?", he asked. Shuu nodded. "We also have to report to Kido Mannor with our yoroi tommarrow morning.", he continued casually. "Why?", Shin asked. "Something about Saints...I don't know. The letter just said to report and it'll be explained. They're even getting a jet for us!". Shuu looked so happy and excited that Shin laughed. "Allright. Let's go pack.", he said.  
  
-The next day, at Kido Mannor-  
  
Saori Kido, also known as the goddess, Athena, was sleeping peacefully on the sofa after waiting for almost three hours. Her Saints were getting rather restless, too. Jabu and Ikki were engaged in a battle to prove their manliness (Thumb-wrestling. Ikki kept winning). Shiryu was in a chair, meditating, and Hyoga and Shun were in the cornor, shooting glances at the window. Tatsumi'd freak if he saw she'd fallen asleep, sure that they would all rape her in turn. Seiya crept towards Saori, hoping to kiss her and wake her up that way. Even though he'd been dating her for three months, Tatsumi still didn't seem to trust him. Seiya came closer-he could smell her hair. She used a nice shampoo. Seiya leaned over, and was about to kiss her when Kiki burst into the house screaming "They're here! They're here!". Seiya quickly fell back as Saori opened her eyes. She looked at him and shook her head. "What were you doing?", She asked. "Ummm...Can I have my kiss now?", he asked with his boyish grin. She laughed, gave him a quick peck on the cheek, and went down to greet the new arrivals. Tatsumi was escorting a group of five young men, about 17 or 18 years old, a young, 16- ish-looking woman, and a kid, The kid looked slightly shaken up, leaving the Saints and Saori to believe Kiki had talked his ear off. "May I have your names and ages, please?", Saori asked gently  
  
The young man who appeared to be the leader of the group stepped foward. "Ryo Sanada. 17-years-old". He put on a warm, though somewhat embarassed smile. Ryo had messy, somewhat longish black hair and large, tiger-blue eyes. "My name's Shuu Rei Fuan. I'm 17, too", a second boy said. He was kinda stocky, with wild, dark blue hair and blue eyes that sparkled good- naturedly. Timidly, a boy with auburn hair and piercing green eyes stepped up. "Shin Mouri. 18-years-old.". He blushed a bit. Then a boy with short, pale blue hair and blue eyes said "Touma Hashiba. 17-years-old". He looked like he needed sleep-lots of sleep. The last young man seemed to be having trouble getting his name out. He was scarlet in the face. "Are you OK?", Saori asked. "Oh, he's fine. Seiji has problems talking to girls. Especially beautiful princesses", Shuu piped up. The last young man turned and gave Shuu a one-eyed glare, his other eye hidden by a curtain of soft blond hair. That hardly mattered, though. That one, ice cold, pale violet eye would silence anyone. Anyone except Shuu who continued on "His name's Seiji Date, and he's 17.". Senseing something was gonna happen, the young woman stepped up. "I'm Nasuti Yagyu. 20-years-old, Ma'am". The Saints crained their heads. "There was no way that woman was 20-years-old!", Ikki thought. "No way!". The kid smiled and bowed. "I'm Jun. I'm 12". At that, the Saints fell over. Jun was only a year younger than Seiya, Shun, and Jabu! Saori smiled, plainly ignoring her Saints. After a quick round of the Saints giving their names, Saori motioned for Ryo, Shuu, Shin, Touma, and Seiji to stand infront of her Saints. "Gentlemen. I want you to welcome the Elemental Saints". _______________________________________________________________________  
  
A/N: Sorry so short. Twisted, I know. The two shows just seem to overlap everything, though. (Well, Nasuti was never kidnapped by a flock of crows.) Anyhow, that's my 1st chapter. Please review if you wish for me to continue. Oh, and if anyone knows the name of that stone-thing Ryo gave Jun back in original YST, please let me know. I used the Message ages for the Troopers b/c I wanted some variety in ages. (That and I myself refuse to believe Nasuti is really 20. LOL). Ok. Anyhow. Please review if you wish for me to continue 


	2. The Elemental Explanation

A/N: *Looks left, than right* WOOT!!!! OK, I am declaring this the FIRST YST/SS crossover,on the web until someone proves me otherwise. ^_^ Ahh, the unique juices are flowing! ^_^ K. Few short notes and then I will continue with the story.  
  
Laural Rose: I know. My main purpouse for chapter 1 was to introduce the idea and get the characters together. I will explain better about the Elemental Cloths this chapter and how Saori found out about them. Also, thank you for reviewing, and I wish you luck on your own fic. May you have lots of good ideas.  
  
Kitsune Rose: Don't cry! I'll write! I'll write! ^_^ Glad you love it, though.  
  
AnimegirlH: Thanks. Glad you think it's good. And thanks for telling me. My friend is writing a regular YST fic and needed the name and I didn't feel like going through my tapes to find out the name. You saved us hours of wasted times. Mucho thanks!  
  
Lady Eos: Thank you for being my 1st reviewer. Glad you liked it.  
  
Ok. Those are my notes. Enjoy! _________________________________________________________  
  
The troopers stood dumb-struck before her. "Elemental Saints?", Ryo finally asked, looking back at the rest of his friends. "What do you mean by that?". Saori smiled warmly at him and said "A long time ago in Ancient Greece there were five cloths, each ruled by an element. The elements were Earth, Fire, Air, Water, and Spirit. These cloths vanished two hundred years ago, however, and we thought they were long gone until a week ago, when I was going through my Grandfather's documents. I have reason to believe that the armor you five wear are the Elemental cloths. May I see them, please?" Ryo glanced back at his friends, seeking advice as to what to do. Shin nodded and pulled his orb from his pocket. Shuu was allready throwing his in the air. Feeling very foolish, the troopers transformed into their yoroi right there in the living room.  
  
The Saints gasped. Saori looked at them, compairing their yoroi to the pictures she'd printed up of the elemental cloths. It was hard to be sure, with hardly more than a few drawing to go off of, but she was nearly certain that these young men wore the cloths she needed. "What are those orbs for?", Seiya asked, awestruck. "They're how we summon the yoroi", Ryo told him. "You don't have Cloth Boxes?" Seiya nodded back at the large stone boxes their cloths remained in. "No. It's easier to carry around orbs than those boxes, though, isn't it?" Ryo looked at his red orb, the benevolence kanji swirling inside it. By now Seiya wasn't the only interested one, and all the Saints except Ikki were crowded around the Troopers' leader, stareing at the orb. "Why's it say "benevolence" inside it?". Ryo shrugged. "We all have something inside them. They're supposedly the traits we display most." "Elemental Saints do not train as you have. So I imagine the cloth picks the wearer by some pre-destined virtue they possess.", Saori cut in. "May I ask what the rest of yours say?" "Mine says Justice", Shuu said cheerfully. "Wisdom", Touma offered. "Faith". Shin blushed a bit. "Courtesy", Seiji said in a barely audible voice. Saori nodded. They had to be them! Suddenly, Shin sneezed. "I'm sorry", he appologized. "Can you show me where the bathroom is, please?". "Of course. Seiya'll take you". "Thank you". Shin and Seiya then left the rest of the group to find the bathroom.  
  
"He looks a bit off-color", Saori commented as she watched Shin pass. "He's been sick this past week. Getting over a nasty cold spell", Shuu explained. He was still grinning ear to ear. "My Uncle Chin's methods didn't help. I think some made him sicker". Saori stared. "What methods?", She asked. "Ummm...Sit in a tub of ice cubes for an hour, suck the air out of a ballon, put hot sauce on all his food, eat raw fish, put a dozon eggs in his hair, and...", Shuu racked his brain, trying to think of the last one. "Oh, yeah! We were supposed to try leeches, but couldn't get ahold of any.". "Poor boy! And he just let you do that to him?", Saori was flabbergasted. Nasuti laughed. "Shin would. He's too sweet to say no.", she said. Tatsumi cleared his throat. "Princess, I think a feast is in order", he said gruffly. He was trying to be polite, but his eyes clearly stated that he did not want five more strange young men living in their house. "Yes, I think so, too. Excuse me, Gentlemen". Saori left to go make arrangements. She took Nasuti with her, leaving her Saints to themselves.  
  
There was an explosion of chatter. "THIS IS SO COOL!!", Kiki exclaimed. Everyone turned to look at him-it was a wonder he'd stayed quiet for so long. "I don't understand. What's a Saint's purpouse?", Touma asked hesitantly. "You saw that girl that just left?", Shun asked. "Yeah. Princess Saori", Seiji murmured. "Well, she's the reincarnation of the goddess Athena. Our job is to protect her", Hyoga finished. He gave Shun a sort of secrative smile that Touma took noticed to. He nodded towards Shun and looked at Hyoga with questioning eyes. The blond boy nodded. Touma smiled and nodded towards Seiji. Hyoga smiled back, their conversation clear without either uttering a word. Shin and Seiya returned. "That girl's a goddess", Shuu whispered to his best friend. "We're supposed to protect her". Shin nodded. Tatsumi came back at that moment. "If you'll follow me, Gentlemen, I'll take you to your rooms. I hope you won't mind shareing?". The Troopers quickly shook their heads. "We don't mind", Ryo said. Tatsumi took them to the top and showed them three vacant rooms. Each was humongous, with two Queen-sized four-poster beds, a dresser, a massive closet, TV, VCR, and Master Bathroom. The troopers gaped. "Are these the GUEST ROOMS!?", Jun gasped. "No. They're spare rooms for Saints that come to stay. Since you're Saints, you get these rooms. Unless you want the guest rooms?". "No, these rooms are fine!", Shuu called. He'd allready grabbed Shin's wrist and had dragged him into the middle room, bouncing on the bed while Shin laughed. "Thank you, Tatsumi-San", Seiji said politely. He and Touma went to the room on the right. "Yes. Thank you", Ryo said, leading Jun into the last room. Tatsumi left them to get settled and headed back to where the younger Saints were waiting.  
  
Seiya pouted when Tatsumi returned alone. "They're taking naps?", he asked. "I imagine they will when they're done getting settled in", Tatsumi replied. "WOW!! LOOK AT THAT TIGER!!", Jabu exclaimed. He was stareing out the window, keeping lookout for Mu who was supposed to be coming for Kiki. "Oh, yeah. I forgot to ask you, Princess. Where do you want to keep their tiger?", Tatsumi asked. "They came with a tiger?", Saori questioned, walking back into the room. "Yes.". Saori walked over to where Jabu was and peeked out. "It's beautiful!". "It was a pain in the ass to get it here. But that Ryo boy refused to leave it behind.", Tatsumi said. "White tigers are unusual pets", Saori commented. "Byakkuken is a guardian spirit. He protects Ryo. He's very tame", Nasuti piped up. "I don't see why he can't stay in the house.", Saori murmured. Tatsumi looked ready to have a heart attack. A TIGER in their HOUSE!? He took a deep breath and bowed. "As you wish, Princess", he said, opening the door. He called and called for the tiger, but he refused to move. "Byakkuken! Come inside now!", Nasuti called. The tiger trotted over to her, then started sniffing the ground. "He's going to go find his master", Seiya said, watching the tiger with admiration. Tatsumi didn't understand why they found these new boys to be so interesting. To him, they were allready turning into nothing but nuicences.  
  
Mu showed up an hour later. He looked none-too-pleased to be there, prefering the quiet of his own home. He was a healer, not a social person. He greeted Shiryu and Saori with a small smile and asked for Kiki. Saori told him that Kiki was in the kitchen helping Tatsumi set up for the feast, and would he kindly stay. Mu shook his head. "I am sorry. I have to get back", he said softly. Kiki bounded out of the kitchen. "Master Mu, aren't you interested in the new Saints?", he asked. His berry blue eyes glowed with such excitement that Mu smiled. "Do you want to stay a while?", he whispered. "Yeah!", the child exclaimed. Mu shook his head. He didn't know where he got all that energy from. "Allright", he agreed. "We'll stay". "ALLRIGHT!!", Kiki bounded off with the speed of a bullet train.  
  
Dinner that night was a plesent affair, though the Samurai Troopers still seemed pretty stumped about the whole "Elemental Saints" thing. "What exactly do you mean by protecting her?", Ryo asked finally. "Well, you all are expected to fight for her and die for her and make sure she doesn't get hurt", Tatsumi replied fairly calmly and civilly. They were much politer than the Bronze Saints, and hadn't given him a real reason to dislike them yet. "Oh, kinda like her bodyguards?", Shuu asked. "You could say that". Shin yawned and rubbed his eyes. Saori smiled at him. "Why don't you go to bed? A good night's rest will do wonders for your cold". Shin nodded and politely excused himself to the room he and Shuu shared. He felt so calm and relaxed around Saori-sure, he was known to trust people, but he really felt at peace around the girl. Not too long after Shin left, the others started disbanning for bed as well. Mu took Kiki, thanked Saori and Tatsumi for their hospitality, and left. Saori wandered out onto the balcony and looked out at all the stars. "I do hope I got the right young men...", she whispered to herself.  
  
A/N: Fluffy I know. It'll get better next chapter-I actually plan on some real action then. The 1st 2 chapters were just for explanatory purposes. Please don't loose interest. *Puppy Eyes* Anyhow, chapter 3'll be up when I can get it since I now have a job and my Senior Research Paper is killing me. I'll try to make it sooner than a month. Please R&R! 


End file.
